


Wortlos

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [6]
Category: Mit Herz und Handschellen (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Torsten geht.(Zum Post auf livejournal)





	Wortlos

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Schreibaufgaben: endlose Kettensätze - für mich  
> Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slash  
> Handlung: Torsten geht.  
> Warnungen: spoilert... vielleicht... ein bisschen?  
> Länge: 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30 Minuten  
> A/N: Hab ich gerade Kettensätze gehört? Endlich kommt mein Training aus dem 3-Satz-Ficathon zum Einsatz! :D Et voilà: Fünf Sätze mit je exakt hundert Wörtern. :)

 

 

Torsten sieht ihn an, mit diesem ganz speziellen Blick, und in diesem Moment weiß Leo Bescheid; in diesem Moment versteht er, was in den letzten Tagen, ach was, Wochen passiert ist zwischen ihnen, und jetzt ist ihm auch der Ausgang der Situation völlig klar – den er doch eigentlich schon weitaus vorher hätte wissen können oder doch wenigstens hätte erahnen müssen, oder, denn schließlich ist er Polizist, und zwar durchaus auch kein schlechter – aber jetzt ist es zu spät, das weiß er und das weiß Torsten auch, wahrscheinlich schon weitaus länger als er selbst; jetzt ist es vorbei, das mit ihnen.

Leo will nicht weinen, darf nicht weinen, kann nicht, kann doch, und die erste Träne löst sich aus seinem Augenwinkel, noch bevor irgendwer von ihnen auch nur ein Wort sagt – es ist Torstens Blick, der deutlich macht: Es ist vorbei, ich bin jetzt weg, meine Sachen sind gepackt, und Leo will ihn greifen, ihn festhalten, ihn aufhalten, irgendwie, irgendwas tun, damit er bleibt, aber es klappt nicht, sein Körper gehorcht ihm nicht mehr, nicht einmal den Arm kann er heben, nicht einmal die eine Träne wegwischen; und so gerne er auch mit Torsten reden würde, irgendwas sagen – er kann nicht.

 

Es ist Nina, die am Abend vorbeikommt, zu einer Uhrzeit, zu der Torsten mitsamt seiner Koffer bestimmt schon drei Stunden weg ist, die Leo aus seiner Trance reißt und ihm ein wenig auf die Finger haut, die Essen macht und ihn duschen schickt – und es ist die Dusche, die Leo erst wirklich bewusst werden lässt, dass es jetzt vorbei ist, endgültig aus, dass er jetzt alleine in diesem großen Haus wohnt, weil der Mann, den er die letzten Jahre lang geliebt hat, von jetzt auf gleich verschwunden ist – und als er Nina davon erzählt, ist sie einfach für ihn da.

Sie nimmt ihn in den Arm, stumm, ohne etwas zu sagen, und es ist genau richtig so; Leo braucht in diesem Moment einfach jemanden, der da ist und der ihm das zeigt – und Nina scheint genau das zu spüren, oder vielleicht kennt sie Leo nach all den Jahren gemeinsamer Dienstzeit – und Freundschaft – tatsächlich einfach gut genug, um zu wissen, was er braucht: Eine Schulter zum Anlehnen und jemanden, der ihn nicht zum Reden drängt, sondern viel eher da bleibt, bei ihm bleibt, bis er von selbst zum Reden bereit ist, was erfahrungsgemäß noch eine ganz schön lange Weile dauern kann.

 

Es ist schon längst Nacht, als Nina ihre Sachen packt, und sie hat sich extra vergewissert, dass man Leo in seinem Zustand alleine lassen kann, und Leo rechnet ihr das hoch an – aber er weiß dass es noch eine ganze Weile dauern wird, bis er mit der Situation an sich zurechtkommt, und es wird nicht einfacher – die Arbeit nicht, aber das Leben auch nicht, weil er sich umgewöhnen muss; von zwei Personen zu einer, weil er Verlust hat; und als er irgendwann später in seinem großen kalten Bett liegt, spürt er sie deutlich: Die eisige Kälte, die Torsten hinterlassen hat.

 

 


End file.
